Havenholdt
Havenholdt was the second settlement established on Teol, and the original location of the Adventurer's Guild. It was destroyed in the final battle of the Boomburst War. The following is a description the city pre-destruction. General Description After the success of Saltcrest, it was only a matter of time that a second settlement was established on the fledgling continent of Teol: thus, within a year of the founding of Saltcrest, ground was broken in a natural clearing and the creation of Havenholdt began in earnest. Within a few months, the surrounding forest had been cleared, a village had been constructed, and a militia was formed. Havenholdt, despite the best intentions of its founders, was proving to be nothing like Saltcrest. Monsters walked the woods at all hours, and it proved difficult to secure the walls and the roads that served as a vein to the newly formed settlement. Thus, the Havenholdt Militia was formed, leading to the proud and cherished military culture that has worked its way into the heart and mind of every denizen of the township. Led by a pair of Roughnecks, Kurt and Skarz Viek, Havenholdt is no stranger to conflict. Populated primarly by humans, halflings, half-orcs, firbolg, half-elves and tieflings, the social stability of the town is dependent on a willingness to leave old blood-wars and feuds behind and focus on the preservation of the town. Still, despite this, many old prejudices are working their way into the mind as times grow tough, especially after a rough first winter. Tension is high, and it is the hope of the Roughnecks and the local governance that the arrival of the Guilds will drive stability and discipline into the fracturing populace. Perhaps, even, a small fraction of hope can enter the town again. Havenholdt is, despite its flaws, a promising settlement at its core: located on the Western Coast, Havenholdt is intended to be a sister-city to Saltcrest, and eventually, a trade route and main road will connect both halves of the continent over the hundreds of miles from coast to coast. Rich in tillable land, valuable natural resources and a strange but promising source of natural magics, Havenholdt is a land worth fighting for. This natural font of supplies and resources, however, are protected by the dangers of the frontier: biting winds, infectious disease and a hostile contingent of monstrous beings all guarantee that no victory is easily won and each defeat is a stinging loss. The result of this? A culture that prides itself on strength. Strong people breed strong lives here, and the weak are left to scrape out a living in the slums of the settlement. Where Saltcrest is urban, settled and consumed in a political quagmire of mysterious organizations and criminal infestation, Havenholdt is defined by its wildness and ferocity. Warriors live here, rangers fight against the wilds, and wizards are known to sport six-packs. Every adventurer here has a secondary profession, whether that be farmer, smith, militia or even government official, and nobody takes their work lightly. Havenholdt, however, above all else, prizes itself on the “do-it-yourself” nature of the frontier. Homes are built by the community, food is grown by communes of farmers and retired warriors, and the guilds here fight ferociously for the Requisitions doled out by papermancers and roughneck alike. Sparring is used to settle disputes, and feats of strength and cunning are featured in celebratory festivals. In Havenholdt, there are no lords. No kings or queens, barons or earls, accountants or lawyers. Instead, there are the clerics. Taking on the roles of educators, arbiters, accountants and quartermasters, the clerics of Havenholdt are routinely exhausted, irritable, and crucial. Many are treated as pseudo-royalty, paid highly and protected by being kept in the center of town. In return, the clerics are required to tend to the wounded, cure disease and provide supernatural aid over the rough periods of the year. This supernatural aid allows Havenholdt to work with surprising efficiency and strength, as the natural limits of explorers and warriors are restored with supernatural speed. It is theorized that if the clerics of Havenholdt were stolen, or removed, the settlement would quickly cave in on itself in this strange ecology. Lastly, and perhaps the most important thing that Havenites define themselves with, are the monstrous cabals that inhabit the wild. These cabals are divided into three camps: Craterhoofs, Junker-Wyrds and Knollspines. Craterhoof are rampaging centaurs that possess the unique trait to never stop growing, many of the males and females reaching monstrous sizes before they die in war with a herd of potential chieftains. The Craterhoof earned their name through this unique ability of nonstop growth, summated by the discovery of a large lake about twenty miles north of Havenholdt. When the scouts finished their map-making, however, they all realized that the lake was in the shape of a massive hoof. Only a few miles to the east, a massive centaurian skull was found, covered in moss and scarification. Ever since, Craterhoof have been executed on sight, lest they reach this monstrous height once more. Knollspine are the other natural threat found in the wilds of Havenholdt: stone-skinned trolls that possess a frightening level of intelligence. As everyone knows, a troll is able to regenerate constantly: no matter how horrifically damaged, given time and food, a troll will heal from it. Thankfully, most trolls are terrified of the two things that CAN harm them permanently: flame and acidic material. The Knollspine, however, are not like most trolls: these trolls are brilliant. Well, compared to normal trolls at least. Knollspine trolls have a culture that highly prizes the process of Scarification: a tendency to self-injure until the body develops a natural resistance to whatever is injuring it. In humans, the formation of tougher skin or scabs prevent repeat damage to the area. In trolls, this leads to an almost cancerous regeneration that sees entire limbs regrown in minutes. Worst of all, however, is the tendency for a Knollspine troll to clad themselves in stone and mud armor. This provides them a natural resistance to flame, and many trolls actually injure themselves severely, then stuff armor in the wounds. Due to the troll’s monstrous healing factor, this armor becomes a natural extension of the troll’s body, creating horrifying entities that can wade through fire with only mild tremulation. Knollspine trolls, thankfully, are slow to breed, and their numbers are barely in the triple digits. Lastly, the existence of Junker-Wyrds represent the unnatural threat to the settlement. When Teol was first settled, many factions and guilds invested in developing crucial tools and techniques for the settlement of unknown lands. One of these guilds was the Glimmergill Guild of Lucengiltian Theroization, Application and Transmogrification. The GGLTAT, in their desire to proft off of the continent, created a magical hybrid of goblin and faerie, which they lovingly titled “Glemmers”. These glemmers were bred en-masse and shipped to the continent with the first contingent of firbolg explorers. However, as soon as these mythical hybrids were released, they disappeared and did not complete their purpose of being living waste disposal and metallurgeons. Instead, they disappeared into the wilds, never to be heard from again. Until Havenholdt was settled, that is. Several years later, a large populace of feral Glemmers were discovered stealing knick-knacks, weaponry and discarded tools from the town. Many considered this a boon, as it led to a higher standard of hygiene and living. This boon period lasted about a week, as the discarded items were sent back to town in horrific facsimiles of human bodies. These Junker-Wyrds were animated golem of refuse and rust, and besieged the town in fits of kleptomania, arson and assault. All the while, the flying creatures formerly known as Glemmers swept in and caused horrific mischief. Later, after an investigation, it was discovered that Glemmers fed not on food, but on emotion; specifically, the emotions of fear, anger and frustration. The intention was to create a more peaceful populace that would lead to co-operation and kinship. The result? Psychopathic gobbish hybrids that started panics and raids to feast on the resulting surges of emotional distress. These creatures, much like an invasive species, are thriving in the forests of Havenholdt, and are executed on sight by any loyal frontiersmen. ' '''Geographic Locations Relampago, The Roaring Thunder Mountain Relampago is a mountain constantly surrounded by thunderous booms, earthquakes and rampaging blasts of flame and energy. During thunderstorms, Relampago becomes a sight for sore eyes: a technicolor whirlwind of natural energy and disasters all rolled into one. Thankfully, the damage is kept localized, only extending about half a mile away from the base of this mountain. Tieflings have braved the journey here, and many are unsure if they still live, or have somehow adapted to the insanely destruction geological forces that exist on the cliffsides. '' The Moon-Pearl Lake A lake of pure water found in the center of a massive stretch of plains and forests, the Moon-Pearl Lake is a highly reflective water surface that features a supernatural stillness. Will-o-wisps and tiny orbs dance above the water, but never descend to disturb the peace of the lake. Many people brave the trek for romantic rendezvous, believing that the natural beauty and mystique of this area can bless their love and lead to a strong, happy relationship. Many also prize the highly polished, pearl-like shells that cling to the lakeside shores, viewing them as a natural treasure. One of the unique traits of this lake is its ability to always reflect the moon clearly and within the center of the lake, despite its actual position in the heavens. Many arcanists claim that it is due to a natural leyline convergence, while others theorize it has something to do with the mineral content of the water and the ionization of the air. Most just find it beautiful. And a few find it sinister beyond words. Pete’s Bog A massive, maze like “super-swamp” that extends along the western side of Teol, Pete’s Bog is named after its discovering explorer Pete Peatsmith. Oddly enough, Pete’s Bog has a lot of peat, and a lot of skeletons. A ton of skeletons, actually. So many skeletons, that many have thought the name Skull-Stone Swamp would’ve been a better name. But nope, we got Pete’s Bog. Nobody likes to go here, as it is the natural territory of Knollspine trolls, and, well, all the skeletons. ' Notable Organizations The Steelsingers''' ' A guild of martial adepts, the Steelsingers prize two things in life: a good weapon, and the skill to use it. Primarily hired as mercenaries and bodyguards, the Steelsingers have a training grounds within Havenholdt that serve as a natural limiter of guilds: competition against them is numerous, but rarely is it also successful. Steelsingers are highly valued as veterans of numerous wars, highly capable strategists and brutal disciplinarians. Treated as paragons of might and honor, a Steelsinger by your side can inspire confidence no matter the odds. '''' The Epicurean Order of Dionysian Fellows * Note: You don’t have to be a fellow to be an Epicurean Member. The Epicurean Order of Dionysus are the best entertainers in the world. They’ve come to Teol with one purpose and one purpose only: to knock your socks off with joy. Bon vivants, performers, avant-garde artists and magical mysterios, The Epicurean Order have only three tenants in their guild charter: Live well, Perform Always, Explore the Unknown. Partakers in cuisines, cultures, adventures and competitions, the Epicureans are direly needed in Havenholdt. After all! Everything is so serious there, they really need to lighten up and take in the sights and sounds. Don’t they know about that amazing rave-mountain called Relampago? Live in the now, Havenites!